The present invention relates generally to an improved connector for flexible circuitry, and more specifically to a connector device for flexible circuitry which provides a terminal block for such circuitry. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector for flexible circuitry devices which includes a generally resilient body member having a cavity formed therein, and utilizing a plurality of rigid contact pins which maintain a portion of the resilient body member in pre-stressed disposition so as to obtain a constant contact force between conductor ribbons and the rigid contact pins.
In the past, connectors for flexible circuitry, specifically flexible printed circuitry have been available, however the connector devices frequently are provided with mechanical means or the like to provide a normal bias or contact force between the individual conductors and the contact pins. The structure of the present invention utilizes a construction which intentionally deforms the resilient connector body, and the deforming of the body functions to provide the mechanical bias necessary to retain and maintain contact between the surfaces of the conductors on the flexible circuitry, and the surfaces of the rigid contact pins.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, a connector means for electrical circuitry, specifically flexible printed circuitry is provided, with the connector means comprised in a resilient block having an opening formed therein and extending across a pair of opposed spaced apart jaws. Rigid contact pins extend inwardly of the resilient block and are disposed generally transversely to the longitudinal axis of the block. The rigid contact pins are disposed so as to cause flexure of the opposed jaw members, with the flexure providing mechanical bias for maintaining surface contact and results in electrical contact between the individual conductor ribbons on the flexible circuitry, and the rigid contact pins forming a portion of the connector.
The structure of the present invention is simple and straightforward, and nevertheless provides mechanical stability and electrical continuity on an extremely reliable basis.